


【独普】国境线

by Scarlett198911092330



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett198911092330/pseuds/Scarlett198911092330
Summary: 墙倒后哥哥和弟弟互通心意恋爱结婚甜腻腻的故事（上车请注意抓好扶手）





	【独普】国境线

“你真是……太乱来了。”  
当那个大洞被破开，混凝土浇筑的石块崩塌，戴着安全帽、手拿铁锹、灰头土脸的人出现在面前，基尔伯特沉默良久后，说得出的只有这句话。

他感觉到在他触碰到路德维希的胳膊时，对方是在颤抖的。他在极力克制，却在施力的过程中适得其反暴露无遗。  
“不准喊痛，忍着。”  
路德维希没有像意料之中的那样做出掩饰，他的视线从还没进门时就粘在基尔伯特身上移不开了。如此不加掩饰的注视令基尔伯特心中蓄势待发的怒火更加旺盛，下手的力道便不由重了不少。  
他们正待在一家酒馆的二楼，基尔伯特跟东柏林这家酒馆的老板有不错的私交，拖着西柏林过来的路德维希没费太大力气就避开人群找到了这间空屋子。  
在拆墙的过程中，路德维希的手臂被碎瓦片划伤，流了不少血。伤口没有及时得到处理，又沾上了扬起的尘灰，此刻基尔伯特给他清理时，受伤的部位已经有些发炎红肿了。  
“所以我说你真是太乱来了，”伤口被拉得很长，基尔伯特放下碘酒，将绷带缠了一圈又一圈，“你知道现在几点钟吗，你知道自己在哪吗？”  
“我很想你。”  
正在剪绷带的双手蓦然悬在半空。  
“我很想你，哥哥。”  
他飞快地处理好手上的那截医用绷带，几乎是把剪刀往桌子上拍下去，语气中不乏无奈地说：“上个月就已经开放公民自由通行了……你可以过来看我。”他想了想，又补充道，“没必要做到这一步。”  
“既然如此，柏林墙便形同虚设，我怎么做也只是一个形式罢了。”路德维希反驳得义正言辞，“这也是民心所向，从昨晚开始那里就已经挤满人了。每个人都想早日跟亲友团聚，太多人被迫分开得太久了。”  
基尔伯特刚要说些什么，路德维希立即又接着说道：“何况，就连你的上司也下令凿开柏林墙，不是吗？”  
基尔伯特起身，从旁边的橱柜里取出一瓶还剩一半的安德卜格。他拿了两个杯子，各斟了半杯酒，把其中一个推到路德维希面前，然后翘起脚，一只手搭在椅背上，戏谑地看着路德维希，喝光自己的那杯：“我以前总嫌你太沉默……是太久没见我，所以有这么多话非说不可吗？”  
路德维希知道他仍在回避这个问题，但在基尔伯特主动问出这句话后，他做不到不将心声和盘托出：“是的，我有许多话想要对你说……我真的很想你。”  
他们上一次见面是在一九五七年的一月，当时两边还在为两德统一做些虚情假意的交涉，身为国家意志又没有实权在握的他们自然是再好不过的特使。那次谈判最后闹得不欢而散，东西关系也降至冰点。本想等忙完这一阵欧共体的事闲下来后再见一次面，却一直拖到了六一年的年底，一觉醒来柏林墙赫然拔地而起，将勃兰登堡门阻隔在了另一边，国界线由白色的油漆线变成了高耸的水泥实体，于是直到今天，两人才暌阔重逢。  
二十八年，许多被分隔在高墙两边的人或许再见亦是认不出亲人的容貌，更多人早已在望不到边的年年企盼中作别人世。他们拥有无尽的寿命，容颜亦亘古不改，基尔伯特仍是和路德维希记忆里的分毫不差，只是看上去似乎愈显憔悴，像个久被痼疾缠身的病人。路德维希早在几十年前就定格为了成年人的模样，只是多年未见，较之当年的青涩更加成熟稳重了——如果没有亲自凿墙这件事。但基尔伯特仍是不得不承认，他的弟弟如今的确比他强大了不少，个子早已超过他，身躯也更加结实健壮。只是那对眼睛一动不动注视着他时，仍是一成不变的，下过雨后的柏林晴空。

“怎么样，感觉好些了吗？”基尔伯特倚在残破的砖墙上，看着两边来来往往的人流，给自己点了一根烟。  
路德维希活动了一下还绑着绷带的手：“好多了，差不多可以把它拆掉了。”  
基尔伯特没看他，目光固定在来往两边搬运生活物资的汽车上：“那就好。”  
两德统一随着春天的临近被提上了日程。上周三路德维希和基尔伯特出席了有美、苏、英、法共同与会的联席会议，正式通过“2+4方案”，决定先由他们自己解决内部问题，再同四大国一道商讨外部相关事宜。  
布拉金斯基甚至没有亲自出席会议，指派了秘书代他签署相关文件。基尔伯特也已经将近一年没跟他打过照面了，他猜想斯拉夫人的身体状况兴许比外界猜测的要糟糕，说不定到了病入膏肓的程度。  
一向聒噪的美利坚小子自然是对此事表示反对，奈何统一已是大势所趋，就算拉拢了柯克兰和波诺弗瓦帮腔也起不了多少实质作用，加之劲敌压根没有现身，他也失掉大半兴致，会议一结束就草草离场。  
从封闭的会议室出来，路德维希建议去喝一杯，他看上去心情似乎不赖，但基尔伯特以手臂上的伤口为由无情地泼了他的冷水。于是他退而求其次提出送基尔伯特回家。  
柏林墙主体部分的拆除基本完工，但基尔伯特仍然住在东柏林的家中。他住的地方离市中心有一段距离，他们边走边聊，谈了一会儿工作上的事，很快由路德维希话锋一转，落到了生活琐碎。  
“你什么时候变得这么关心起我的私生活来？”基尔伯特用打趣的眼神睨着他。  
“一直都是。”路德维希摸了摸被围巾遮住的鼻子，“我们是兄弟，不是吗？”  
柏林的二月是一年中最冷的季节，气温骤降的清晨偶尔会飘雪，路面湿滑难行，冰霜封锁窗沿。  
基尔伯特只穿了一件单衣，外套甚至没有拉上拉链，晨间呼啸的西风将他的衣摆掀起，他两只手插在兜里，大摇大摆走在空无一人的街道上，嘴里满不在意哼着不知名的调子。路德维希看不下去，转了个弯走到他身前，将他的拉链拉到下巴以上，不等他拒绝，摘下自己的围巾绕在基尔伯特空荡荡的脖子上。做完这些，他看了看基尔伯特，好像还是有所不满，径自扯过他的手握在手心，揣进自己厚重的呢绒大衣口袋里。  
此举招致基尔伯特的强烈反抗，他挣脱路德维希的手，并将齐整的围巾扯得松松垮垮：“干嘛，别整得我跟个弱不禁风小姑娘似的，本大爷还没虚弱到这个程度。”  
“你的手很冰，哥哥。”路德维希触碰着刚才握过基尔伯特的那只手，如此解释道。  
听他这么说，基尔伯特不服气一般拢起双手，朝手心呵了口气，来回揉搓一阵，贴上路德维希的耳朵：“怎么样，是不是比你暖和多了。”  
路德维希被他孩子气的举动逗笑，看着他逐渐恢复血色的双颊，便不再说什么。  
拐过了一个街区，行人渐渐多了起来。现在是早上九点，上班高峰期刚过。事实上在这段时间内，激动的人民是不大有心思工作的，身在政府部门的他们对这点更是感同身受。  
“统一的事……你怎么想？”  
“嗯？”基尔伯特拖着慵懒的语调，“不是已经商量出结果了吗。”  
“科尔先生的意思是按照西德《基本法》，让你以州建制并入……”  
“不是我，”基尔伯特纠正道，“是民主德国。”  
“抱歉……”  
“没关系，你继续。”他从牛仔裤袋子里摸出一根烟，“等等，借个火？”  
他知道路德维希有随身携带打火机的习惯。路德维希拢手挡风，为他点燃了口中衔着的卷烟，基尔伯特深吸一口气，再次张嘴时迷蒙的烟雾尽数落在路德维希眼前，模糊了基尔伯特的五官。  
“这是否与吞并无异暂且不谈，两边的立场我们可以慢慢调和，关键是那群欧洲人和那个美国人。他们关心的是联盟的归属问题，北约还是华约，资本主义还是社会主义。”  
“这没什么商讨的价值，历史的车轮不断向前，新德国自然也是顺应时代的选择。”基尔伯特向路德维希投去坚毅的目光，“苏联还在苟延残喘，但成员国一个个离去是不争的事实，全世界都睁大眼睛看着，华约破产是迟早的事。”  
从基尔伯特的话语中，路德维希或多或少捕捉到了他对这些年困于布拉金斯基控制下的不满，在谈到关于两极格局的问题上，基尔伯特一直克制地保持着冷静的立场，但言语间还是隐隐透露出掩盖不住的龃龉与憎恶。可想而知，他这些年的日子并不好过。这一点路德维希心知肚明，却仍是忍不住痛心疾首。  
“你跟他谈过了吧，”基尔伯特抛出话锋，“伊万·布拉金斯基。我听说条件是150亿美元资金援助，以及50亿马克的银行信贷。”  
“没错。”路德维希矢口承认。  
基尔伯特吸了两口烟，星子点亮一节烟草，灰烬散落在脚边：“银弹攻势，真够当头棒喝的，我都能想象出那个大国心有不甘又无可奈何的模样。”  
“识时务者为俊杰，眼下他没有什么筹码，也早就丧失压倒性的优势了。”路德维希冰冷的声音下隐藏着深沉的恨意，从牙关里一字一句挤出，“现在不是战后清算的一九四五年，轮不到他说话。”  
基尔伯特将胳膊搭在路德维希肩上，对他咧开嘴笑道：“你在谈判桌前的样子一定很帅，阿西。”  
“还有一件事，哥哥……”路德维希迟疑了片刻，最终决定对基尔伯特和盘托出，“我决定放弃对西里西亚、东波美拉尼亚和但泽的领土要求，国界线初步确定为奥得河和尼斯河。”  
此言一出，路德维希明显感觉到基尔伯特搭在自己肩上的手僵了一下。他缓缓放下，一言不发地看着路德维希。  
他知道基尔伯特想问什么：“这样一来卢卡谢维奇得到了他一直想要的，便会消停下来了。”  
“值得吗？”基尔伯特注视着路德维希平静的面庞，将一直积压在心底的这句话问出口。  
路德维希明白他话中所指不仅仅是领土，更加清楚无论再加上多少筹码，都不会对他即将脱口而出的答案造成些许影响。  
“为了你，没有什么是不值得的。”  
基尔伯特摇摇头，他本想再次指出路德维希谓语对象的错误，转念又把话吞进肚子里。他向路德维希勉力挤出一个轻松的笑，轻描淡写地说：“只是争了这么几百年，突然就这样尘埃落定了，有些唏嘘罢了。”  
路德维希何尝不知，从古至今西里西亚都是中欧几家争夺的焦点，王位继承战争时更是由腓特烈大帝从奥地利手中夺得，这块土地对基尔伯特的意义不言而喻。但他已经不能再缓步前行。民主德国走出了小步子，他便要代表联邦德国的态度大步迈进。于公，这是他作为德意志对两德统一不容置喙的态度；于私——路德维希不得不承认——他将这些举动视为对基尔伯特的某种表态和承诺。许多话他现在还无法宣之于口，在一切明晰之前，他只能通过这种方式向基尔伯特表明他的决心和心意，更是以强硬的姿态对全世界宣告普鲁士的归属权，它至始至终属于德意志，属于他。他们是一个密不可分的整体，再也没有什么能够阻止他们复归联合统一。  
“我对你的决定保持尊重，阿西。”基尔伯特笑着拍拍路德维希的后背，“你已经长大了，是能够独当一面的国家了，我为你感到骄傲。”

一开始平均每天有十万东德民众越境抵达西德，柏林墙边人头攒动，在汹涌的人流中几乎难以找到一处立足之地。如今人口迁移的工作已经步入正轨，正有条不紊地进行着，勃兰登堡门周围的安保也恢复了正常。  
这天上午，路德维希驱车从波恩来到柏林。结束了连续数日的阴雨缠绵，今天是个大晴天。临近中午，艳阳高照，路德维希将车停靠在树荫下的阴凉处，下车时一眼就看到了站在酒吧门口等他的基尔伯特。  
“哟，阿西！”基尔伯特熄灭了手里的半支烟，远远地冲他挥了挥手。  
一个马路的距离，路德维希小跑着过去，在快要靠近基尔伯特时停了下来。他忍住了想要拥抱的欲望，只是虚拢着基尔伯特，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“哥哥。”  
基尔伯特今天的起色看上去比往日好了些许，脸上起码有了血色，精神也振作了许多，但路德维希仍是对他烟不离手的习惯蹙起了眉。基尔伯特看出了他的顾虑，扔掉烟头，讨好般地推着路德维希往前，一边笑嘻嘻对他解释：“已经灭掉了灭掉了，走走走阿西我们搬东西去。”  
上个星期见过面后，基尔伯特答应搬进西柏林的新家，而路德维希暂且在波恩工作，等新政府的选址定下来后他们二人再做打算。很意外，这次的提议进展得出乎意料的顺利，基尔伯特几乎是在路德维希扭扭捏捏提出搬家的瞬间就点头答应了。  
“我东边的房子真的很糟糕啦，漏水漏电是常有的事，还要花很多时间来抓老鼠害虫……”基尔伯特振振有词，“搬过去住在一起的话，统一工作的效率也能有所提高对吧？”  
运过来的几车行李中，基尔伯特的私人物品只占了极少数，日常所需路德维希无一不准备妥帖，无需他再操心。需要带过来保留和销毁的机密文件都很多，必须让联邦政府高层一一过目，双方交换过意见才执行。一部分东德官员也要随行暂住西柏林，以便后续跟进。  
这些路德维希都能够理解，可那装了满满几大卡车的苏联发放的军事用品是怎么一回事？  
“拿去卖吧，卖给土耳其和南斯拉夫。他们成天打仗，军需紧张得很。”基尔伯特轻描淡写地说，“别白白浪费啊。”  
看着自家兄长展露出商人精打细算的精明模样，路德维希暗自感叹，在节俭精神上虽是一脉相承，但作为德意志的他还是要输普鲁士一大截啊。  
基尔伯特亲自指挥卡车来来回回的运输，直到目睹着最后一趟驶离东柏林，他伸了个懒腰，长舒一口气，靠在路德维希肩上，两个人走向马路边。  
这辆车是路德维希的私人物品，现在他要开着它带基尔伯特回去他们共同的家。临走前，他跑到酒吧里给基尔伯特外带了一杯度数不高的酒精饮料，却被基尔伯特一番嘲笑。  
“看不出来啊阿西，原来你喜欢这种花花绿绿的饮料。”喝不惯鸡尾酒的基尔伯特将它放置在了座位旁。  
路德维希发动汽车，从后视镜里，基尔伯特看见街道旁葱郁的乔木渐次向后移去，道路和建筑在飞快流转中变化成单一的线性轨迹，仿佛一条时空隧道，以不可逆转的趋势从他身边飞逝。太阳穿透云翳从蓝天投下光斑和影子，勃兰登堡门上的四架青铜马车逐渐缩小成一团黑色的点，最后完全消失在视野。  
汽车开进了大道，景物变得单调起来，基尔伯特百无聊赖，在车内巡视了一圈，拿起那杯三分钟前遭他嫌弃的饮料大口喝起来。他不时斜眼去瞟路德维希，见他开得专心致志，便不去使他分神。  
“哥哥，位置你还满意吗？”  
路德维希忽然的开腔牵回了基尔伯特游离在外的思绪。  
“啊？”  
“房子。”  
“哦，那不是早就去看过了嘛。我觉得挺不错，离两边都挺近的，环境也好，挺安静的。”  
说完这句话，两个人再次陷入了沉默。基尔伯特依旧抱着他的饮料喝，时不时打开车内的收纳箱，在发现里面空空如也后转而将注意力放在了CD播放器上。  
“你平时都听些什么歌啊？”他问路德维希。  
“啊……我开车的时候不怎么放音乐，那里面只有一盘碟，是圣诞节的时候同事送的，你想听就放吧。”  
基尔伯特照做了，他将CD插进去，按下播放键，立时有一阵类似于玻璃刮擦的重金属器乐声从车载音响里传出，突兀又刺耳。  
“呼，西德的摇滚真不赖嘛！”基尔伯特惊叫道，“不过为了行车安全还是关闭为妙，比起这个，我更喜欢听你的声音。”  
“觉得闷的话我陪你聊天吧。”路德维希局促地转头看了副驾驶座上的基尔伯特一眼，很快又目视前方，“哥哥，有件事我想告诉你。”  
基尔伯特取出那盘光碟拿在手里把玩，没怎么在意路德维希：“说吧。”  
前方一百米是一个加油站，路德维希踩下刹车，将车停靠在了路边。  
“怎么了？”基尔伯特看向他，对他突如其来的举动疑惑不解。  
路德维希抓起基尔伯特喝剩一半的饮料，揭开盖子一口气喝光。酒精度数不高，不足以使人醉倒，但用作心理安慰足矣。  
他搂过基尔伯特的脖子，将他整个人从座位上带到自己身边，他的额头抵着基尔伯特的额头，嗓音嘶哑着低沉道：“我喜欢你，基尔伯特，你知道还是不知道？”

两边政府最终敲定在十月三号正式合并统一。  
日期将近，路德维希和基尔伯特都忙得脚不沾地，有时接连几天睡在办公室，家里的灯不见亮起。  
那天汽车里突如其来的告白，基尔伯特选择了他最不喜欢的逃避，但除此之外，他别无他法。在这件事上，他们都心照不宣地保持沉默，但没有一个人能够当做若无其事，他们都在等待一个合适的契机将它再次提起。  
忙碌使基尔伯特不去想这些琐事烦扰，他忙着和苏联那边进行最后的谈判以及后续事宜的交接。布拉金斯基已是强弩之末，架子却一天不曾放下，凡事不肯电话解决，非要基尔伯特不远千里亲赴莫斯科面谈。终于，在连轴转的第五天，刚在柏林落脚，才一转动钥匙打开房门，基尔伯特便在自己家中倒下了。  
“阿西，这个药好苦，能不能不吃……”基尔伯特捏着鼻子扭过头去，“我觉得我已经好了，真的。”  
对他的无理取闹，路德维希置若未闻，只是强硬地将药碗凑到他嘴边，命令式地将药匙抵到基尔伯特唇边。  
“阿西是魔鬼。”基尔伯特嘟哝着将那勺药咽下，眉心皱成一团。  
“哥哥，你太不把自己的身体当回事了。”路德维希将药碗搁在床头，语气里略带了些愠怒，“我会担心的。”  
“典礼就在这周三了吧，我想在那之前把手头的杂事都处理完，好好迎接我们的统一。”基尔伯特的视线定格在了窗子外面一大团白云之上，“你也是这样想的吧，阿西。”  
原本站立在一旁的路德维希坐到了床上，基尔伯特见状往里挪了挪，给他腾出位置。他把脑袋靠在了基尔伯特单薄的肩头，隔着一层薄薄的睡衣，直观地感受到基尔伯特的瘦弱。  
曾经记忆中的他分明是最为强健有力的，那样宽厚的肩头是他儿时一切安全感和力量的来源。战后的赔款宰割和苏联的经济体系拖垮了基尔伯特的身体，让他一天天羸弱不堪，在路德维希面前时，他竭尽全力强打精神，然而呈现出来的也是那么虚弱倾颓。  
基尔伯特任由路德维希靠近他，他像小时候哄路德维希睡觉那样温柔耐心地抚摸他柔软的金发，以这种安抚的姿态告诉他别为自己担心。  
“我还好，阿西。放心吧，真的需要的时候我会毫不客气依赖你的，你可是本大爷唯一的弟弟啊。”  
这句话像冬日的壁炉烧热了路德维希冰凉的心，同时这把烈焰也咆哮着毫不留情将他灼伤，在他的心上烫出一个个窟窿。他接受并享受这样的畅痛交织，因为是基尔伯特给予的，他全都来者不拒。

凌晨三点，本该躺在床上休息的基尔伯特突然从枕头上爬起来，走出房间，敲响了隔壁房门。  
路德维希揉着惺忪的睡眼开门，在看到基尔伯特的一瞬间睡意被驱散了大半。  
“我想吃巧克力，阿西。”  
虽然被这句话惊了一下，但观察基尔伯特的表情，路德维希判断他并非是在开玩笑。  
“在东柏林的时候，最想吃但是吃不到的就是这个。”  
一般情况下很难在路德维希家中看见甜食的踪迹，他没有提前储存这些食物的习惯。眼下基尔伯特突然提出这样的要求，他也只是说了一声“我出去一下”。  
大约十五分钟后，路德维希搬来两大箱可本诺黑巧克力。基尔伯特愣了几秒，旋即爆发出剧烈的大笑。  
“真的假的？太夸张了！”他一个劲拍打路德维希的后背，笑得直不起身。  
“专卖店都打烊了，只有二十四小时营业的超市还开着，这些是门口那家全部的存货了。”路德维希默默打开箱子，撕掉包装，把巧克力掰成小块喂进基尔伯特嘴里，以此堵上他不怀好意的嘲笑，“不知道合不合你口味……”  
精心加工过的可可豆制品在基尔伯特口中缓缓融化，唇舌间被浓稠的醇香包围，这令他没由来地想起半个世纪前在柏林筹备战时军需调动时，他也总是爱在路德维希的大衣口袋里放上一块巧克力。  
“本大爷在东德也是有很努力发展经济的哦，”基尔伯特边咀嚼边说着，“那时苏联那边的国家都以买到产自东德的一支钢笔为傲，从匈牙利和波兰移民过来的劳工也不在少数……”他骄傲地昂起脑袋，从这个角度看过去，路德维希还是捕捉到了他眼角隐隐泛着的微红。  
“阿西，我啊……真的一直有努力工作……在东德努力着……”  
“我知道，哥哥。”路德维希把他圈进怀里，宽厚的手掌一下一下抚摸着基尔伯特颈项边新生的短发，如同儿时基尔伯特将他抱在怀里耐心地安抚他那样，“我知道……从今往后我们一起努力，在同一个地方。”  
现在是九月三十号的凌晨，再过不到七十二小时，联邦德国和民主德国都将永远定格成历史书上的字眼，取而代之的将是新生的德意志联邦共和国；曾经横亘阻隔的分界将彻底消弭，白线被洗刷，高墙被拆除，国境线重新定义，不再从内部生生割裂。  
怀抱着某种难以言说的异样心绪，基尔伯特难以入睡。他数着床头的报时鸟在夜空拉下帷幕后探头鸣叫了几次，数着隐匿在枝叶背后的辰星闪烁其词，显现又隐藏。最终他还是跨出了这一步。  
很早很早以前，普鲁士是德意志帝国最强大的邦国，帝国议会、欧陆战争幽灵一样缠绕着他，尤其是新生的第二帝国刚成立那几年，全天候高强度运作，忙得脱不开身，只有例行觐见皇帝的时候，基尔伯特能够稍微长时间待在路德维希身边。  
那时候日子很长，时间流逝缓慢，与之相对的是路德维希惊人的成长速度。很快地，他从哥哥怀里的小土豆长成了能够与他比肩的大男孩，再后来，身高体格都超过了他，再看他时，脑袋是要略略低下去配合他的。每一次路德维希都暗暗期待着基尔伯特的反应，而每一次，基尔伯特无一例外都会对他的成长欢欣雀跃。从松散的联邦到强大的帝国，从集权独裁到分割统治，再到今天的复归统一，百年须臾，他们似乎总是聚少离多，在各自为了一个整体兀兀穷年，又似乎只要一见面，就从来没有分开过。也许是因为在彼此看来，两个人至始至终都是一体同生的。隔着万水千山，风也会把两地的消息吹到一处。  
是的，基尔伯特想，在心底最隐蔽的地方，始终有什么将他们紧密牵连，或许是同样的日耳曼血统，或许是黑鹫旗和铁十字，或许是别的什么，被称作爱的事物。他曾将其笼统定义为亲情，从很早以前他就下定决心，要用一生去守护路德维希，去壮大德意志，这是他从未怀疑的信条。直到那天，他亲耳听路德维希说出那个词，问出那句话，有什么长久以来建立的堡垒分崩离析了，古老城墙被洪水冲垮，取而代之的是某种温暖柔和的东西从那个撞击出来的洞口流进了心里，在潜移默化的悄然间改变着他的认知，以柔克刚，足以摧枯拉朽。  
基尔伯特喜欢夜间河边的晚风，它们带来上游凉郁的湿气，能够使他的大脑恢复清醒。当他还是个战士的时候，率领整个骑士团行军到荒凉的山野，基尔伯特总是能凭借风中的一点微粒找到水源。他们千里跋涉，在河谷边休整，基尔伯特总是在喂饱了他的马后将它牵到河边，自己则一头蹚进冰凉的河水中。他沉溺于这种刺痛神经的清醒。现在是科技飞速发展的和平年代，枪炮取代长矛，核弹代替火药，世界级战争是再也不会出现了。无论曾经的轴心国，欧陆那伙人，还是美洲小子，放眼世界都没人承受得起那样的浩劫再一次降临了。但基尔伯特是个天生的军人，他还是眷恋曾经带给他无限希冀的，穿过山谷和平原的峭风与奔腾的流水。  
在路德维希的陪同下，他们来到了城郊边一条被栅栏围着的护城河畔。站在高高的丘堤上，基尔伯特张开双臂，任由四面八方涌来的风填满他的衣袖，拨乱他的发丝。  
路德维希撑在栏杆上，歪头看着基尔伯特。他惯常梳到后面的额发散下来了几缕，被风吹乱。基尔伯特便伸手将它们拨弄整齐，但他刚一松手，微风又旋转着落下，如此往复几次，他大笑着宣告放弃，索性在路德维希头上胡乱揉了一把。路德维希也笑着低下头。  
“阿西，帮我买张车票好吗？”基尔伯特突然开口，“去哥尼斯堡。”  
他说出这句话的时候，路德维希就隐隐知道他的意思了。他没有办法拿度假放松来欺骗自己，就像基尔伯特也做不到找个蹩脚的借口来搪塞他。  
“要出境吗？”  
基尔伯特摇摇头：“南边还是属于德意志的吧。我不去苏联的领土，南边就好。”  
“……你真的想好了吗，哥哥？”  
“这种小事有什么想好不想好的，”基尔伯特走上前去拍了拍路德维希的肩膀，“别过于紧张了啊。”  
他转过身，迎着晚风往坡下走了一小段，路德维希也跟着走下去。他背对着路德维希，看不见后面的人一路埋得很低的头和攥成拳头的手。  
远方的天空被隐现的破晓涂抹成青碧的淡黛，头顶还是清夜星辉璀璨。基尔伯特像个孩子一样撒开手往坡下冲去，在到达河边时冲路德维希远远地挥手，看他慢慢悠悠走下来，又沿着原路跑回他身边。  
他在路德维希身边气喘吁吁地停下，看着路德维希眯缝着的双眼，双手撑着他的胳膊问道：“阿西，是困了吗？抱歉啊大晚上的擅自吵醒你，还把你带出来，是本大爷考虑得太不周到了……我们这就回去吧。”  
“不是的，哥哥。”路德维希突然抬起头，目光锐利地直视基尔伯特，“我只是不知道，为什么你总是这样一声不吭地做决定，什么都不跟我商量。”  
“我……”基尔伯特有些不知所措，路德维希鲜少用这样的语气跟他说话，这令他一时间无所适从，竟不知是解释还是反驳的好。  
“苏军攻进柏林的时候趁我失去意识把我送走，擅自抗下纳粹的责任，一个人出席审判，又一言不发地到那边去……这些都算了，现在你是打算以一个从属州的身份存在于德国之内吗？就这样离开柏林，离开我？”  
“你在说什么啊，路德维希！”基尔伯特甩开手冲他吼道：“你知道自己在说些什么吗？”  
“我只是阐述事实。”  
他看见基尔伯特扬起了拳头，悬在半空颤抖着，最终朝空气挥下。  
“我只想告诉你我的立场，修改基本法，把统一的过程当成是两个德国的正式合并，而不是什么权力扩展到东边的五个州。我一直以来所希望并争取的是彻底磨灭掉民主德国和联邦德国的概念，让一个新生的德国成为密不可分的整体，绝非单方面的吞并，也不是想让你成为我的一个附属。你和我，都是作为德意志这个统一概念存在的。”  
“阿西，你忘了，我一直以来都是你的邦国啊。从第二帝国开始，普鲁士只是德意志内部的独立邦，它早就已经不是一个独立于德意志之外的帝国了。”  
“是你忘了你说过的话！”路德维希激动地吼道：“‘让普鲁士完全地融进德意志’，这是你自己说的！哥哥，我们是一个整体不是吗！”  
基尔伯特沉默了。  
他怎么会忘记呢，一八七一年的春天，在凡尔赛宫的镜厅，他穿着一袭白衣亲眼见证路德维希的加冕。他脱下手套亲吻路德维希的手背，向他承诺，普鲁士将完全地融进德意志帝国。  
“那么你呢，大把大把的现金和国债流水一样送到苏联和欧盟，答应每年给东边的统一税又怎么说？我记得西德的经济也不是能够和美利坚相提并论的富有吧。把我这个烂摊子带回来，甚至不顾那么多国民的反对，你预备把自己拖垮吗？”  
“请不要转移话题，哥哥。”路德维希态度坚决，“这根本不一样，涉及到领土完整的命题，再大的代价都是值得的。”  
“领土……真的只是这么简单吗……”基尔伯特放软了语气，他离开了河边那棵大榕树下的阴影，走到路德维希身边，伸出手去碰了碰他紧握着的拳头，“阿西，你也是为了我吧，为了和我在一起……你看，你也一次都没有听过我的话。”  
他本想以这样的方式化解这次矛盾争执，没想到路德维希竟把手收了回去。他向后退了几步，与基尔伯特拉开距离。  
“你一直是个耀眼的人，耀眼得刺眼。我很开心能够被你的光芒指引，但也想成为照耀你的光。”路德维希说，“我始终追逐着你，盼望有一天能够赶上你的步伐，甚至走得比你更快，指引你，保护你，像一直以来你为我做的那样。如今似乎我已成为看上去更强大的一方了，可事实上你却离我更远了。”  
基尔伯特愣了半晌，回过味来，他轻笑着叹息一声，扬起嘴角轻缓地摇了摇头：“你弄错了，阿西……从一八七一年开始，就是你的光芒在照耀着我了。直到今天，那些黑暗到近乎绝望的日子，都是因为有你，让我觉得不能就这么倒下，不能让我的光熄灭。”  
“哥哥……”  
“我说要去哥尼斯堡，因为那是普鲁士发祥的地方。从条顿骑士团到选侯国，从和勃兰登堡结盟到成为王国，我的根一直都在那里。”基尔伯特的手覆上了路德维希的手背，“它也是你的一部分。”  
“我能理解你的顾虑，但是放心吧阿西，我们不会再分开了。从今往后，我们会一直在一起，不分开。”  
基尔伯特拉起路德维希的手，再一次亲吻了他的手背，宣誓自己的忠诚，如同过去他总是做的那样。  
路德维希一把将基尔伯特搂过来抱在了怀里，他不敢去看基尔伯特微笑着的表情，只是低低地将头埋在他的肩上，咬着牙压制住呜咽：“对不起，哥哥……这一次，请把你的手交给我吧……相信我，依赖我……”

醒来的时候基尔伯特抓过床头的闹钟看了看，已经是中午十二点了。他翻身起床，阳光的碎片透过百叶窗的缝隙撒在他脚边的地面上。路德维希正坐在餐桌前阅读今天的报纸，看到基尔伯特走下楼，他转身进了厨房去给他拿早餐。  
“不去上班吗？”  
“跟上司请了假，接下来的三天都是全天候空闲的。”  
“哇，太阳打西边出来了，这是我认识的工作狂贝什米特吗？”基尔伯特打趣着接过路德维希递过来的报纸，连日以来《柏林晨邮报》都在持续跟进统一工作最后关头的进展，头版头条用醒目的大字书写着鲜明的标题，黑红金三色旗占了一整块版面。  
“该处理的都处理完毕了，接下来耐心等待就好。”路德维希回答。  
“说说看，仪式前的最后三天有什么打算？”  
路德维希没有说话，而是点了点基尔伯特面前的餐桌。对方放下遮挡了视线的报纸，这才注意到，和牛奶吐司一起送到跟前的还有两张柏林飞哥尼斯堡的机票。  
基尔伯特举起那两张机票，歪着头疑惑不解地看着路德维希。  
路德维希咳了两声：“我跟你一起去。”  
“不是吧阿西，我以为我名字还在斯塔西的高危人员名单上呢。”  
“哥哥，别拿那个开玩笑。”路德维希收走桌上的空餐盘，“下午五点的航班，去看看要带些什么吧。”  
基尔伯特一路蹦蹦跳跳跟着路德维希来到水池边，在他洗碗的时候摘下他的眼镜，把自己挂在他的背上，在路德维希无奈的训斥中发出“咯咯”的笑声：“带你就够了。”

在涅曼河与普列戈利亚河流经的地方，遍布着许许多多的湖泊和沼泽地，西部和西南部环绕着波罗的海和波罗的湾，东南部则是低矮的垅岗。  
汽车行驶在广袤无际的原野之上，秋收过后小麦的秸秆散落在田间，荡着深秋时节的和风微雨摇曳成浪。  
这里曾是德意志最东边的领土，靠近五十五度纬线，这个季节气温低时突破冰点，常年生活在温带海洋区的路德维希一下子无从适应，吸了几口干燥的凉风，便打起喷嚏来。  
基尔伯特无情地嘲笑他弱不禁风，却又强迫他在里面加上件针织衫，并在出门前替他系好羊毛围巾。  
他们来到一处山脚，这里是易北河的发源地，山体由花岗岩与片麻岩构成，分布着面积广大的山毛榉、冷杉还有高山草地。他们要从这里改乘一种老式火车，火车有着巨大的车头，靠蒸汽驱动，发明年代可以追溯到第一次工业革命。  
一路走来本就旅人寥寥，到了这里更是不见人迹。车上没有窗户，是类似于山地观光火车一样半敞开的结构，一排围栏挡在座位旁边，可以直接探出脑袋去欣赏沿途的自然风光。  
一上车，基尔伯特便自顾自坐到了靠窗的位置上，他将背包放到头上的行李架上，招呼路德维希到他身边来。  
基尔伯特东看西瞧，像个头一次出远门的小孩子那样按捺不住内心的雀跃：“这车真不错，回头我们也弄一个吧！”  
“那要叫巴伐利亚的制造厂从现在开始加班加点生产这种双排木枕的老式轨道，然后一路铺设到柏林。”  
基尔伯特笑倒在路德维希肩头，看他一本正经思考的模样，忍不住捏了一下他的脸。  
“哥哥……”路德维希有些难为情地躲开。  
路德维希承认，他无疑是喜欢和基尔伯特的肢体接触的，他也很开心对方愿意主动表示亲近。但每每这种时候，他在欢欣之余总会被一种深渊般的空洞感吞噬，基尔伯特就在他面前，他们如此亲密地拥抱着，接触着，灵魂却好像身在遥远的天边，是他无论如何伸手去抓都无法触及的。这种感觉在那天回柏林的路上向基尔伯特表明心意后愈加强烈。  
那个时候基尔伯特并没有正面给出回应，之后也一直以从前兄弟的模式相安无事地同住在一起，但事情就这样被搁置了。如今基尔伯特仍能这般面不改色对他表示亲近，仿佛一直压得他快要喘不过气的心事在基尔伯特心里从未占据一分一隅。  
路德维希在心底深深叹了口气，饶是如此，在看着基尔伯特展露笑颜时，他还是会不由自主发自内心感到幸福。  
火车开始绕着起伏的地势缓慢攀爬，山风从周边贯入，吹起基尔伯特前额的头发。他趴在栏杆上，青草长势喜人，有些甚至高过了车身围栏，基尔伯特便伸出手，任凭它们抚过他的手心，在酥痒的触感中隐隐发笑。  
路德维希和基尔伯特的座位之间几乎毫无距离，他们两个人的身体也是紧贴在一起的。基尔伯特似乎正出神想着什么，路德维希突然握住了他的手，他没有意外吃惊，也没有拒绝回避，而是将那只手回握住了。  
“谢谢你，基尔伯特。”  
被叫出名字的人转过身来，用眼神表达疑惑不解。  
路德维希笑叹道：“这么长时间以来，一直都这么关心我，对我有求必应，把所有最好的一切都给了我……哥哥，我真的很感激。”  
“因为你是本大爷唯一的弟弟啊，这我说过吧。”基尔伯特答得无比轻松，“你是我最珍视的人啊，做这些难道不是理所当然的吗。”  
路德维希不再说话了，脸上却始终挂着微笑。沉默了片刻，基尔伯特放开了他的手，目视远方：“我不是个悲观的人，这你知道。但也有很多时候，心沉到了谷底，几乎要被绝望感打败，把灵魂交出去了。”  
“被关押在纽伦堡那两个月，在暗无天日的地牢里，我是真的不敢去想有一天还能像这样待在你身边。”他再次握住了路德维希的手，指端来回摩挲着路德维希手上的纹理脉络，以及凸起的血管，这一次比任何一次都要流连，“从你诞生之际，我们的血管就是连在一起的，你流血的时候我也会痛。我能感觉到你，你的心绪起伏，你的身体状况，你的所想所思，我是能感觉到的，就像你能感觉到我一样。”  
他不知道，那时的路德维希是被怎样一种折磨侵蚀。  
那段时间，他不能在橱窗或盥洗镜这类能反光的物件前久站。下班路上经过的面包店，暖黄光线炙烤着刚出炉的脆皮羊角，客流进出不息，那些纷繁散乱的人影被映照在玻璃上，他站立在门前，恍惚间会以为基尔伯特同样处在川流汹涌的人潮之中，不久后便会抱着一袋面包向他扑来。晨间睁眼和寝前闭眼的洗漱，他要极力去避免长时间盯着镜子看。其实他们的五官长得十分相像，都是一样的丰峻锐利、一丝不苟。在昏昼交界不甚明晰的早上五点，在昨夜露水尚未干涸的柏林郊外，人像在镜子里旋转扭曲，眼里的蔚蓝逐渐浸出血红，像是有个深不见底的漩涡，张牙舞爪把他脸上的生气全部吸走，再还他一个模糊而陌生的幻影。  
“这绝不能单单用血缘一个词来以偏概全，”基尔伯特举起了他们相握的那对手，放置在自己左边胸膛上心脏的部位，“我想，里面或多或少还掺杂着些许爱意。”  
不知是不是错觉，路德维希看见基尔伯特将视线撇开了些许，脸颊也染上了红晕。  
“是你那天告诉我的那种爱，我姑且把它叫做爱情。”

他已经不记得当时火车在漫无边际的山路上行驶了多久，吞吐着烟雾呼啸着走过多远的距离。车子停下的时候，基尔伯特靠在他的肩上睡得正熟，路德维希不得已将他叫醒。他背着两个人的行李，搂着睡意惺忪的基尔伯特站在那片山野中，没由来地感觉世界似乎很小。  
再往前就是波兰的领土了，小山丘上竖着一块界碑，上面用德文和波兰语书写着国界的字样。草地上呈现出一条鲜明的白线，是用油漆粉刷出的国境线，将两边来人圈在了各自所属的范围内。  
前面不到一英里处稀疏地坐落着几座木屋，屋子前用栅栏围出各自的田地，却没有一家种植农作物，相反全是当季莳花。眼下正值冬季，花朵大都凋零，荒草丛生，洁白的羊群便像白花一样散落在草地上，寻找尚未衰败的青草，悠闲地散步觅食。  
他们在一幢空屋落脚，这户人家的主人与路德维希相识，答应将房子借给他们小住。推开吱呀作响的沉重木门，松木浓烈的气息扑鼻而来。  
基尔伯特刚一进屋就睡意全无了。他好奇地打量着屋内的陈设，惊奇地发现这间窄小的小木屋里竟然有一座红砖砌成的壁炉！炉前的杂物旁还堆放着几束柴禾，他兴奋地拉扯过路德维希的衣角：“今晚举办围炉夜话吧阿西！”  
出远门到来乡间，当地自酿的啤酒自然是不可错过的。基尔伯特拉着路德维希一路问遍了这一带的人家，总算在傍晚时分满载而归。  
归程中天空降下了小雨，基尔伯特的风衣沾满了水滴，在灯光的映照下像珍珠般熠熠生辉。路德维希脱下他沾湿了的外套，将壁炉内生起火。松木燃烧时油脂释放，香气短时间内把房屋充斥盈满。  
“大丰收啊阿西！”基尔伯特撬开啤酒瓶口的软塞，他喜欢弹开的那一秒钟清脆悦耳的声音，“烤点土豆吧。”  
他从旧沙发上扯来一块鹿皮毯子垫在冰凉的石砖地面上，盘腿坐了上去。架好烤盘的路德维希也坐了过来，基尔伯特翻起毯子的一角盖在他的腿上。  
他们一人举了一瓶啤酒，在瓶身利落干净的碰撞声里仰头痛饮。  
路德维希浅尝辄止放下酒瓶，基尔伯特却意犹未尽，一口气灌下小半瓶。路德维希见状抢过他手里的啤酒，放到了自己身后。  
“围炉夜话是你提议的，可别自己先喝醉了。”  
基尔伯特伸手去抢，却被路德维希高高将酒瓶举过头顶，让他怎么也够不到。他不满地嘟哝：“阿西真讨厌。”  
“别这么说，哥哥，我可是真的会伤心的。”  
“今天本大爷开心嘛，开心的时候敞开肚皮喝酒不是理所当然的事吗？”说着把头靠在了路德维希腿上，“就一次，好不好？”  
“撒娇无效。”  
“身为弟弟就不能稍微纵容一下兄长吗？”  
他其实从来不会阻拦基尔伯特饮酒，相反，自己还会在尽兴时陪他喝上几杯。但今夜，他还有好多话想对基尔伯特说，呼啸的山风将门抵死，紧闭的窗户一丝凉意也透不进，他不希望在一场宿醉后的天明一切又再度复归原点。  
“才刚刚开始就这样管着我，你的占有欲和控制欲真是名不虚传……”基尔伯特一边把玩着沙发垫的蕾丝花边，一边絮絮叨叨。  
“什么？”路德维希没有听清他的措辞，为了以防万一，他确认道。  
“不是么，”基尔伯特呛声，“不准熬夜工作，不准忽略早餐，出门旅行要陪同，现在酒也不让喝了……本大爷怎么会有你这样的男朋友？”  
“……你可是本大爷的男朋友啊。”基尔伯特避开眼前的火光和目光，指腹仓促擦过泛红的鼻尖，“那个词……是这么说的吧。”  
路德维希睁大了眼睛，不可置信地盯着他看：“哥哥，你、你说什……”  
“喂！先前跟本大爷告白的人是你吧，别到现在才来说反悔啊！经过本大爷批准的文件，已经没有驳回的机——”话音未落，他已经被路德维希圈进怀中紧紧抱住。  
基尔伯特心下了然，便任由路德维希将他紧锢，而双臂也不由自主攀上了路德维希的后背。  
“你的心意本大爷接受了，同样地……也收下我的心意吧。”基尔伯特的声音闷在路德维希胸前，“这是补上之前的回应。”  
“我可以吻你吗？”  
温度迅速攀升，基尔伯特猜想此刻他的脸一定红得跟眼前那团炉火一样：“想做就做。”  
他抓着基尔伯特的肩膀，如同一个进行祷告之前的教徒那样虔诚地靠近他的信仰。基尔伯特的睫毛扇动了几下，在路德维希的嘴唇贴上他的时候缓缓闭上眼。  
路德维希本想只是简单地触碰一下，以此证明这不是他在经年累月的相思里的又一场幻梦，但当他的嘴唇即将离开时，基尔伯特却用舌尖往他的上嘴唇轻轻点了一下，接着吮吸起他的唇瓣。他的动作生涩十分不得要领，章法混乱，可是却彻底点燃了路德维希心中的火焰，他顶开基尔伯特的牙关，舌头灵巧地滑进去，与他纠缠在一块。  
这个吻绵长而缱绻，两个人分开时，黏着的水声令基尔伯特脸上的绯红一路蔓延到耳根。他撇过脸去不再看路德维希，却被扳了回来，强迫着直视对方。  
夜色渐沉，窗帘与窗框严丝合缝，窗外的黑暗透不进来，室内的光亮也溜不出去。雨一直下着，淅淅沥沥打在房檐上，又顺着檐角滑落在衰败的花茎与芳草间。四散的羊群回到栅栏，在有屋檐遮挡的角落抱团安眠。隔着那扇门，外面的一切静谧地发生着，年复一年，在这片幽静的山谷里。风吹过四季，走远又归来，带不走一粒花的种子和一节树的枯枝。  
柴禾噼啪作响，间或有几粒火星溅出炉槛边缘。路德维希捧着他的脸，抵着他的额头，在亲吻的间隙絮絮沉吟：“我能拥有你吗，基尔伯特？”  
“我以为我们一直拥有着对方，这么多年……”基尔伯特闭着眼，不时主动凑上前去碰路德维希的嘴唇，在他们的脸贴在一块的时候，他感觉到一片湿濡就这样毫无征兆地将路德维希喷薄欲出的情感传递过来，“只是现在形式有所改变罢了，但本质上，我们就是属于彼此，就这么简单，对吗？”说完，基尔伯特不再去看路德维希凝固的表情，只是深深地吻上去，并伸手去解对方的衬衫纽扣。  
得到了基尔伯特的回应，甚至更为主动的邀请，路德维希与他亲吻了一阵，便作势抄起他的膝盖将他打横抱起，基尔伯特维持着双臂环抱路德维希脖颈的姿势，任由他抱着自己往床上走去。他把脑袋埋在路德维希的颈窝中，感受着他因紧张而僵硬的步伐，吐息间的热气伴随着发自内心的笑声拍打在路德维希的脸侧与颈肩。  
房间门虚掩着，两个人几乎是往床上倒去，其间基尔伯特仍是忍不住从齿缝间泄出一两声轻笑，被压上来的路德维希略带不满地用比先前强势许多的吻一并堵回去。两个人之间的气氛被基尔伯特的一席话语染上了情欲的味道后，路德维希的攻势显然也迅猛了不少。他的吻从唇齿移动到颈项，在锁骨处停留了一阵，留下一串鲜红的齿印，又绵延至衣衫大敞的胸膛上。  
基尔伯特的呼吸变得急促起来，他试图平复这种因未知带来的局促，便主动去解路德维希的皮带，但因情动思绪混乱，动作很不得要领，忙活了半天那条裤子依旧原封不动地挂在路德维希腰上。对方捕捉到了他此举的的隐意，安抚般在他额头上印下一个轻浅的吻，握着他的手将自己的衣裤褪去。  
一股不知名的挫败感迎头而来，基尔伯特有些恼羞成怒，他开始用手在路德维希健壮的胸膛上抚摸，并且更加热切地回吻他，以期他也能得到与自己同等的快感。  
路德维希原原本本地明白了基尔伯特的用意，尽管对方未出一言。他任由基尔伯特对他发起猛烈的攻势，只是在唇舌交缠的间隙滑到基尔伯特的耳边，将他的耳垂含在齿间厮磨，语气深沉而炽烈：“你只要在这里，就是对我最为致命的催情剂了。”  
被洞悉了一切的基尔伯特无奈地摇了摇头，在路德维希面前，他好像永远都是赤裸坦诚的，他们之间不存在任何的矫饰，甚至不需要言语作为媒介，只是在这里，心意全部澄然明了。  
“从我这里拿走所有你想要的，”基尔伯特褪下了身上最后的一丝衣物，与路德维希坦诚相待，只有脖子上还挂着铁十字的项链，“然后……满足我对你的渴求。”  
路德维希打开床头的柜子，从里面取出安全套和润滑剂，他挤出一些冰凉的液体涂抹在指间，用那两根手指抬起基尔伯特半硬的性器，从翘起的顶端揉搓到根部，再顺势滑到股间，分开他的臀瓣，缓慢地在按压的过程中将手指送进去。  
身体被突如其来的异物侵入，基尔伯特倒吸了一口凉气，更加用力地环住路德维希。细密的亲吻落在他的脸颊上，或多或少缓解了他的不安。  
“没想到这里随时准备着这些东西。”基尔伯特揶揄道。床头落地灯的暖黄色微光打在他半边脸上，透露出他的脸颊上已经泛起隐晦的潮红，一直蔓延到氤氲着水汽的眼角。  
路德维希没有说话，只是默默加重了手上的力道，并且在抽送时又增加了一根手指。三根手指一齐在基尔伯特的甬道内碾转。他低沉地喘着粗气，目光四处游离。  
路德维希见状在他耳边沉声道：“还好吗，哥哥？”  
基尔伯特强定心神，忍着下体传递而来的异样感，在路德维希额头印上一吻：“你觉得差不多了就进来吧……”  
路德维希轻笑一声：“还差得远呢。我不想你受伤。”  
他温热的鼻息和低笑在安静的房间里凸显得掷地有声，伴随着手指推进的频率，像是敲击在基尔伯特心上，每一下都令他意乱情迷。冰凉的润滑剂在他体内逐渐升温，基尔伯特料想自己一定烫得厉害，因为现在他从头到脚都快要烧起来了，温度由内向外辐射，连同那些逐渐将疼痛压制下去的快意一同将他淹没。  
在开拓的过程中，路德维希始终小心地感知着基尔伯特身体的变化，并不时询问他痛不痛。  
“别问我……”基尔伯特没好气地吼道，他做不到在身体几乎被情欲支配的同时清醒地回答路德维希。  
突然一阵过电般的酥麻传遍全身，基尔伯特的后穴骤然收缩，肠壁绞紧身体里的手指。  
路德维希意识到了什么，试探地问道：“是那里吗？”  
“我不知道……”基尔伯特转过脸去，用手臂捂着眼睛，不去看向他投以急切目光的路德维希。  
沉默了一会儿，他才缓缓转向路德维希，以一种自暴自弃的神态对他耳语道，“碰我，阿西。”  
路德维希先是一愣，很快按照基尔伯特的指示反复碾压那处凸起的软肉，一阵力道不浅的揉按，逼出了基尔伯特紧锁在牙关的呻吟，为了掩饰昭然若揭的快意，他咬住了路德维希的耳朵，并将两腿紧紧缠上对方的腰肢。  
又抽动了一会儿，路德维希突然停下了手上的动作，注视着基尔伯特泛红的眼睛，无比认真地说：“我要进来了，可以吗？”  
基尔伯特放下一只环在他身后的手，沿着颈部线条移到路德维希脸上。他温柔地抚摸着他的脸，他的眉心和眼角，最后停在嘴唇上。如同过去的每个夜晚，在路德维希熟睡后脱下军装坐在床边，细细描摹这个孩子的容颜。  
“我是你的，路德维希。”他哑着嗓音低沉道，“我是你的。”  
手指抽出的瞬间短暂的空虚很快被再度填满，路德维希缓慢地将自己的性器插进基尔伯特的后穴，尽管已经做了细致的准备，但仅仅只是进入了一个顶端，基尔伯特便难以抑制地叫了出来。他咬住了路德维希的肩膀，却适得其反地使堵在他体内的性器又胀大了一圈。  
路德维希握住基尔伯特已经完全勃起的阴茎，在向内腔深入的同时细心地来回撸动。粗大的阳具不断没入，在紧致逼仄的肠道内开拓。他推进得很慢，不时停下来吻掉基尔伯特眼角因疼痛溢出的泪水，过了好几分钟，才完全抵到根部。基尔伯特浑身颤抖着，直观地感受着自己的身体深处被这个硕大滚烫的器官填满，一种奇异的幸福感与满足感从心底升起，逐渐盖过突兀尖锐的疼痛，将他的心包裹得极为柔软。  
路德维希看见基尔伯特的额头渗出涔涔汗水，将他前额和鬓角的发丝全部打湿。灯光摇曳模糊，映照得基尔伯特意乱情迷的脸像蒙着一层纱似的不真实。他停驻在他体内，不敢贸然动作。  
起初的不适感已经完全过去，取而代之的是愈发猖獗的渴求，路德维希的性器顶到了很深的地方，柱身碾压着基尔伯特承受快感的那一点，有如隔靴搔痒，让他在情欲中失去方向。  
基尔伯特搂过路德维希，他抓着他的手臂，在那上面狠狠咬了一口，随即朝他瞪了一眼，咬牙切齿地说：“你动一下……”  
基尔伯特以为他的语气一定凶恶极了，他试图以此掩饰自己的欲望，起码在气势上压过对方，不想在路德维希看来却是近乎撒娇的态度。  
他将性器抽出一半，然后迅速地顶撞到底，一声呻吟从基尔伯特咬紧的牙关泄出，他下意识捂住嘴，却被路德维希将那只手拽过来，舌尖在掌心逡巡一周，然后与他十指紧扣。  
他们的亲吻断断续续，但始终没有停止，路德维希用舌尖将基尔伯特两排牙齿一一扫过，再将它们撬开，寻到他柔软的舌头，彼此纠缠搅动在一起。津液混杂着低沉的喘息滑落，与此同时，在他们交合的位置，润滑剂和着肠道内的液体在抽插的过程中不断流出，一些顺着基尔伯特的大腿根部滑下，一些滴落在床单上，揉进褶皱中。  
路德维希逐渐加快了速度，并且每一下都对准那个点狠狠顶上去，快感过于密集地接踵而至，基尔伯特往后退去，脊背抵在了木质床沿上。路德维希双手锢住他的腰，不让他再有逃避的空间。他几乎失去了力气，双腿空空地挂在路德维希腰上，他将手指插进路德维希散乱的金发里，一边搂着他亲吻，一边放弃地告饶：“慢点，阿西……啊，你、你慢一点……”  
路德维希非但对此置之不理，还变本加厉，每一次都连根拔出，再重重顶到最深处。进出已经没有了一开始的晦涩艰难，他的性器被基尔伯特肠壁内的褶皱紧紧包裹，如同肉腔主人的嘴此时此刻正在吮吸他的唇舌，满足感将他心里的每一个缝隙填补完整，经年的空缺被抚平，基尔伯特堵住了他心里被狂风呼啸而过的窟窿，从此平复、缓和、细水长流。在他们胸膛贴合的地方，他听见了基尔伯特的心跳，一下又一下，同样地拍打在他的心上。从基尔伯特的胸腔里，他取回了自己的心，连同那些以为就此废置不会孕育出结果的爱慕和深情。他曾以为这些都是不可告人的痴心妄想，只能在深夜就着凉风冷月独自咀嚼。现在，基尔伯特不但原封不动收下了他全部的感情，还将自己的那份交给他，叮嘱他妥善保管。  
怎么可能不珍惜呢？这是他一百一十九年来视作珍宝的人，这是他近一个世纪全部的渴慕。如今都成为眼前身畔的真实了。  
基尔伯特专心致志地同路德维希亲吻，忽然间感觉到什么东西沾湿了他的脸颊。他睁开眼睛去看路德维希，那对明亮的瞳孔像被大雨清洗过的天幕，还泅着厚重的水汽。眼泪顺着下颌线滴落在基尔伯特的胸膛上，路德维希停下了动作，咬着牙默默啜泣着。  
基尔伯特没有问他什么，他像儿时安慰那个孩子一样，让路德维希倚靠在他肩头，也不制止他的哭泣，只是一下又一下温柔地抚摸他柔软的金发。  
他亲吻路德维希头顶的发旋，亲吻他脖子上同他一样的铁十字吊坠。  
“我爱你，路德维希，我爱你……”基尔伯特一边抹去路德维希的泪水，一边喃喃道，“就像你爱我一样，比这世界上任何人都要爱你……我爱你……”  
他想就这样抱着他，被他抱着，两个人栖息在对方的怀抱里，将容身之所缩小到一个拥抱的范围。暂时地抛开头衔禁锢的枷锁，偶尔地忘却身份和肩负的责任，就这样沉溺在彼此给予的爱意中，从喧嚣的尘世里抽离，两个人相依为命，不言不语。像岩崖边汹涌的大海，像山谷里静谧的浅溪，在每一个落日烫伤的黄昏，在每一个露水打湿的清晨。  
在以后的漫长岁月里，一场情事结束后，基尔伯特通常会蜷伏在路德维希身侧，搂紧他满是汗水的腰，把头埋进他的颈窝。只有在这时，他才肯放任疲累与倦意在绷紧的情潮褪去后席卷全身，然后安心地将自己完完全全交付给对方。路德维希向来细心谨慎，在基尔伯特身上，他更是倾注了十二分的关怀与妥帖。他是个不善言辞的男人，多年来满腔的爱意不曾诉之于口，只是不断在心底累积沉淀，如同一粒种子在土壤深处汲取养分，充实自己，最终破土而出，硕果饱满。而基尔伯特就是源源不断给予他能量的阳光和雨水，裹挟在呼啸的西风中，炽烈而温情脉脉。  
基尔伯特喜欢在这种时刻像这样依靠路德维希，他愿意坦诚示弱，让他知道他需要他，他倚赖他，他很爱很爱他，他愿意将一个赤裸的他坦白在路德维希面前，暴戾、坚硬、强韧、柔和、脆弱、孤立……那些金戈铁马的年月里，刀剑冰冷，耳边充斥的无非炮火轰鸣，展露于人前的也只能是一丝不苟的冷硬铁血。结束了长久的分离，迎来了难能可贵的和平，如同黄昏时分流泄的夕阳般柔和的岁月里，他很乐意被路德维希温暖遒劲的臂弯环抱，听他将滚烫的誓言绪绪道来。

两对眼皮沉重不堪，基尔伯特迷蒙着眯出一条缝，下意识伸手往床的另一边摸索，几个枕头横在他和路德维希中间，其中一个被撕开一条缝，内部填充的羽毛散了满床。他挪动了一下身体，酸痛自全身每个角落袭来。  
基尔伯特拼命回忆着昨晚发生的一切，他好像被路德维希弄得射了两次，最后无力地靠倒在对方怀里，迷迷糊糊被抱着去临时搭建的简易浴室清洗。似乎还没到浴室就睡得不省人事了，床上的狼藉也顾不上去管。基尔伯特懊恼地揉了揉脑门，向身旁的路德维希投去眼神。  
路德维希靠在床上看书，只开了最微弱的睡眠灯，他应该醒来有一会儿了。看到基尔伯特往他这边挪了挪，路德维希便把书放到床头的柜子上，摘下眼镜。  
“你醒了？要不要再休息一会，我去做早餐。”  
基尔伯特没有回答，鼻子哼哼了两下，扒开枕头抱住路德维希的腰，把头埋在他胸前。  
“阿西……”  
他的声音闷闷的，带着惺忪的倦怠，路德维希侧过头靠近他，以便听清他的话。  
“阿西，我爱你。”  
突如其来的告白一下子令昨晚的情景在脑海中自动回放了一遍，路德维希打量着床上地下的狼藉，衣物从卧壁炉前到房门外一路都是，这才意识到他们有多疯狂。  
“这话你昨天说了很多遍……”他把脸转到另一边，妄图掩饰过于直白的难为情。  
“你想听，我就一直说。”基尔伯特不依不饶缠上他的脖子，在路德维希的下巴上连亲带咬地啃了一口，“况且我也想对你说。”  
路德维希从来都拿自家兄长很是没办法，只得任由他胡闹，并纵容地在他额头落下一个轻吻。  
他们一共在哥尼斯堡停留了两天，大多数时间是在这片山谷中漫无目的地散步。从这个山头走到那个山头，基尔伯特挽着路德维希的胳膊，沿途会停下来摘些颜色鲜艳的野花握在手上。这个季节山菊衰败得很快，一阵风吹过，青野之上点缀的白色星点就又少去许多。  
回到木屋时，他已经收获了一大簇颜色各异的野花，路德维希将它们捆扎成束，插进装果酱的空玻璃罐里。  
时间在这里流逝得很慢，在没有尘嚣叨扰的空间里，世界缩小成两个人的距离。床头枕畔的环抱，窗前廊边的亲吻，有时会撒下一头的阳光，偶尔会遭逢不请自来的雨点。风从山间呼啸而过，即将去往下一片平原停栖。

他们回到柏林的那天，东德机关正式停止了工作，联邦德国接收了民主德国的驻外使领馆，东德的五个州勃兰登堡、梅克伦堡-波美拉尼亚、萨克森、萨克森-安哈尔特和图林根正式加入德意志联邦共和国。  
那天夜里，无数民众聚集在勃兰登堡门前，人们高举着三色旗挥舞，广场上播放着激昂的进行曲，灯光将六根石柱照成七彩色。零点时分，科尔总理正式宣布两德统一，伴随着国歌缓缓升到顶的国旗在风中飘扬，礼花在夜空的每个角落绽放。  
路德维希和基尔伯特站在菩提树大街外远离人群的一角，为了看清广场中央，基尔伯特骑在了路德维希肩上。  
“哇，阿西！这样视野真开阔！”他的手指向前方，两条腿在路德维希身前晃个不停。路德维希担心基尔伯特重心不稳跌下来，一直提醒他把身子放低一些，两只手也控制着他的大腿，一秒钟也不敢松开。  
在零点钟声敲响的那一刻，基尔伯特激动地跳下来抱住了路德维希，在他反应过来之前深深地吻了上去。  
路德维希取下手套抚过基尔伯特因过度兴奋发烫的脸，用力地吮吸他的唇瓣，加深这个吻。  
他们的手牢牢相握，基尔伯特目不转睛地注视着天空中斑斓的烟火和国旗，路德维希的目光则一刻也没有从他脸上移开。  
“新政府在哪，波恩还是柏林？”基尔伯特突然问道。  
“当然是柏林。”路德维希想都没想。  
“啊……如果是在波恩的话，又要搬一次家，家具电器什么的搬来搬去好麻烦。”基尔伯特自说自话道，“柏林挺好的，离你工作的地方也近。”  
“你喜欢吗？”路德维希握紧基尔伯特的手。  
“什么？”  
“我们的家。”  
“那可是本大爷亲自布置的，当然是全世界最好的家！”  
十月的晚风凉意渐露，基尔伯特却还是习惯性地穿着单薄。他搓了搓冻红的鼻尖，路德维希见状作势便要取下自己的围巾为他系上。  
“干嘛啦，别每次都把自己的东西给我啊，本大爷身体好着呢，合并之后精神焕发。”  
路德维希在大衣口袋内翻找了一下，取出一个黑色丝绒的方形小盒子递到基尔伯特面前：“那这个，可以收下吗？”  
“什么啊……”基尔伯特满不在意地转过身来，却看见在他面前单膝跪地的路德维希将打开的盒子举到了他面前。  
是一枚银色的指环。  
“哥哥……”像是有一千句一万句话梗在喉头，排练过无数次的话语此刻却难以说出口。路德维希闭上眼睛，那些光怪陆离的画面在他眼前一一闪过。从德意志帝国到魏玛共和国，从纳粹上台到柏林封锁，不同时期基尔伯特的模样在他面前飞速闪过，他们四散分离，破碎虚渺，最后沿着时间的河流从各个角落汇聚，定格在睁开双眼的那一刻，此时此刻站在他面前的这个基尔伯特。  
“哥哥，我们……结婚吧。”  
“重来。”基尔伯特态度冷淡。  
路德维希怔忡地望着他，一头雾水。  
“这种时候换个称呼，别再叫哥哥了，笨蛋阿西。”他这张凶神恶煞脸没绷住一秒就崩塌在爽朗的笑声中。连带着先前万分紧张的路德维希也不由得露出笑容。  
他取出盒子里的戒指，执起基尔伯特的左手，惊讶地发现他竟然颤抖不已。路德维希抬眼看去，迎着路灯昏黄的光线，基尔伯特的眼角红了一圈，眼中隐隐泛着水光。  
他握紧了那只手，郑重而虔诚地说：“基尔伯特·贝什米特，你愿意和我共度漫长的余生吗？”  
基尔伯特重重地点头，破涕为笑。  
他让路德维希将那枚指环套上自己的无名指，看着他一点点推进，最后彻底套住。一朵巨大的烟花在他们的头顶盛开，他们戴着戒指的手捧着彼此的脸，在这个沸腾无眠的夜晚许下无尽余生里的倾心交付与承诺。穿越一百一十九年的风雪，基尔伯特恍惚间看见那个骑着高头大马的男孩在礼赞的簇拥下穿过勃兰登堡门，他紧随其后注视着他的身影，希冀着属于他们的未来。眼下在同一个地方，未来就这样不动声色抵达了身边，一如当年所期。

合并后的工作不减反增，两个人经常是忙得顾头不顾尾，这样的快节奏下，一九九零年的最后两个月很快过去，新年来临，春天也随之而至。  
三月份临近尾声的时候，基尔伯特背着路德维希给他申请到了一个调休假期，他知道那个工作狂肯定不会愿意动用任何本就属于他的时间来进行休假这种奢侈的活动，但这次情况特殊，后果姑且由他来承担就好。由是在夏至降临北半球的这一天，他们动身前往意大利补上迟到数月的蜜月旅行。  
办理登机手续时，基尔伯特左手上那枚闪着银光的素戒十分显眼。同样的一个，也套在路德维希的右手无名指上。  
待路德维希放置好行李，他让基尔伯特坐到里面靠窗的位置去，自己则换到外边。这列航班不算拥挤，机票显然没有完售，就连他们坐的经济舱都有好几个座位空置出来。  
前后无人，路德维希索性直接握住了基尔伯特搭在座椅上的那只手，两枚戒指碰撞在一块，路德维希将握着对方的手举过身前，双唇轻柔覆上了基尔伯特刻着自己名字缩写“L”的戒指。  
“新婚快乐，我的贝什米特先生。”被他出乎意料的举动逗笑的基尔伯特忍不住这么说道。  
路德维希却无比认真，蔚蓝的双眼深深注视着笑容满面的基尔伯特，用不亚于求婚时的诚恳语气回应道：“你也是，‘另一个’贝什米特先生。新婚快乐。”  
飞机沿着轨道滑翔升空，陆地在窗外越来越遥远，建筑渺小起来，街道纵横交错，他们在千米之上的高空俯瞰自己的国家。他们所在的这个国家，缩小成地图上的轮廓，国界清晰，泾渭分明，不再有战时的飞地，不存在分隔的高墙，两边的土地与蓝天牢牢牵连着，横亘的山峦与河流完整存在着。  
是恰好能够装进心底的大小。

 

FIN.


End file.
